User talk:JellyrollZillerwig/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to my talk page! Leave a message! Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 16:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Please do NOT send me messages here, please do it in the link in my signature. Jelly rules so talk to him. 13:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JellyrollZillerwig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Man for the job (Talk) 08:49, November 28, 2010 Hi mate! You know super toons? Well i have a website for it! CHECK IT OUT! http://www.wix.com/bonkersman/super-toons Man for the job 08:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) WHOOPS I JUST CLICKED THE X ILL GET BACK ON TT XD JellyrollZillerwig 09:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Aww I am sorry, i am not banned and im sorry if i did anything, if so then im so sorry and ill buy you a gift to say sorry. Anyway at least we can still comunicate,. Its only a day till ur back on, right? Man for the job 15:56, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I got your message. Sorry that i couldnt make it. Im not banned but i cannot go on Toontown because my mum wants me to come off it because im going to much on it. Man for the job 18:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh darn. P.S. R u in America? You call her ur mom, not mum. I did??!?! Oh yeah! Thanks for telling me. I dont live in USA, it was a acident Man for the job 19:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Aww thanks for giving me a shout out on the Toontown website. I shouted out to ALL my friends. Man for the job 21:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was you! I was not going to (LOL) but I saw you had done so i did back. p.S. Go on now? 08:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) JellyrollZillerwig Dont Panic! Dont panic. Snifflespeed doesnt think that the faker u is real. Idk what we can do but ill think of something to help you.But how did she know bout ur friends? Man for the job 08:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) aww Ok ill cya u soon i guess. Man for the job 20:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) YAY Woot! YAY! Man for the job 18:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh Im sorry bout Lou. Ill try to get on (if mum lets me) and find out what happened. Ill ask him why he did this. Miss Rhino Pounce made a clan!?!?!?!? She might put us out of buisness. But anyway i hope things work out. Man for the job 15:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Join I would like to join the Report the Hackers Clan, Sir XD. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me Sure i'll add you in. User: JellyrollZillerwig Uh I cant join Super Toons cus I own my own clan and I have to focus On it but My clan AND I will help just ask and will meet in welcome valley but not now mabye later today. Lion_blaze 15:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Well........ Im ok but i have got a few bruises. He said to me "Give me your acc." I didnt so he followed me alot and then the teacher got involved. She sorted stuff out. Man for the job 17:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Im so happy your ok. Did he give you the bruises? Anyway, i'm on now if you would like to come on. JellyrollZillerwig 19:20, December 7, 2010 (UTC) categories I just want to let you know don't add the Toontown Wiki category or the Toontown category to pages. But feel free to take them off of any page you see them on. Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 13:14, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry I didnt know. I was just trying to get badges lol xD I wont do it again. Accepted Its fine. I didn't delete him though,must have been an error. Thank you for asking. Ill remove his photo and place in the clan. Are you ok? Man for the job 09:36, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry My dad is doing the security thingy. I might be online at 12:00. Its because the computer needs time to adjust. So i wont be on the wiki ether. Sorry to let you down........... Man for the job 10:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I am..... Im sorry for not being on. Its because my birthday is tomorrow and I had to have a party today because the people who run it are not open on thursdays. Im sorry for being a diserpointment.................. Man for the job 21:46, December 15, 2010 (UTC) No prob! Happy BB-day! About the noobs page and the edit on your profile the noobs page i made doesnt refer to anyone else its just my opinion on what noobs are and i edited the "playing football" thing that you have on your what i like to do page. there was "i like to play football" on it and i edited it to "i like to play football which sucks" cause i think it sucks I DID IT! YOU KNOW OP: RHINO? WELL I DID IT! I FOUND MISS RHINO! All of the people in her clan left. ILL GIVE U MORE INFO SOON Man for the job 16:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) THANX SO MUCH BONKERSMAN YOUR MY BEST BEST BEST BEST FRIEND!!! your tied wit Ben tho XD Until were sure she's over and done with, Operation Rhinohunt is still going. I FOUND HER TUBE! I POSYED A COMMENT ON THE HACKED TUBE ACCOUNT! LOOK AT IT! SHES IN THE VIDEOS! http://www.youtube.com/user/tranquiltyhill its her. And one other thing. TOMASA (freckles) SAID UR GF IS SUGAR XD Me is cool - User: JellyrollZillerwig 09:25, December 18, 2010 (UTC) about my noobs page DONT U DARE MESS WITH MY PAGE ITS MINE SO DONT MESS WITH IT OR ILL JUST EDIT IT AGAIN AND IF IT GETS DELETED ILL CREATE IT AGAIN! YOUTUBE ON YOUTUBE I JUST SAW A VIDEO ABOUT TOONTOWN BUNNY CLAN. AND I found a person who claimed to be MISS RHINO POUNCE. Her name was Kit-Kat. SOUND FAMILIAR. Lion_blaze 17:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) OH and ANd Man For The Job I think she also is planning against L.E.A.F Clan and I did not know L.E.A.F clan was so popular cuz I just saw a Leaf clan Video on youtube Lion_blaze 17:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Me too! Me too! I not finished it yet. lol. Im gonna play again later. Man for the job 13:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I finished it too. Same here, I finished it too. But i didnt have to go to tesco. I am still ill. Im gonna take a little break. See ya soon! Man for the job 16:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bye! ? who is awake? and i will worship who? Warning! If you dont stop editing the noobs page you will get banned from the wiki! You have been warned! Yep! He's gone! Pokechimp is gone, I banned him for a month. Man for the job 09:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Master Plan What's the master plan? I wanna know. Man for the job 09:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I did I put the background up. Man for the job 15:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Cant sorry Sorry I just got off of another game cuz my mom wanted me off VIDEO GAMES for a while. But maby later wen my cousin comes over sometimes he will get on with me. Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 21:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) i cant... My Mum says I've spent to long on the computer and wants me to come off. Sorry. Man for the job 11:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Have fun! Meet at place I said we would Lion_blaze Beware the roar of the lionYou will be even more powerful than StarClan 20:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Why are you lieing to Bonkers, I would never hurt him! He is my best pal. But your trying to make him think ur cool! Jellyroll. Good. If he tells me its true, then you can be my friend. But if not, im gona get angry. Anyway, what sort of 'chat' where you tslking about? eh? He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, im not trying to be cool. A noobish sort of person would say that!!!! He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Fine I was lieing to you but Bonkers will think otherwise when I tell him. Jellyroll Tell him what? He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) That you said you dont want to be his friend. Jellyroll Omg dude, your a complete weirdo. Your WORSE then a hacker. Good Night. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I will say its a lie. Why in the world would I delete him??/?/ Or not want to be his frined??? Your made of lies, dude. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:43, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You said "GET ON NOW!" and plus your more worried bout ur self getting hacked than him. Anyway, Bonkers is my target and his friends wont help him when I tell Bonkers what they have said bout him Jellyroll RIGHT! Thats it! Ive had enough! I give up. Tell him whatever you like. Its up to him whether he del me or not. GOOD NIGHT. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 22:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Have a nice night! But tomorrow.... the climax. Have fun Jelly because none of ur friends can help ya when im done. Bonkers is history! Jellyroll. What do u mean history? Show yourslef. Boingyboro. NOW. He is awake. And you will worship him. JellyrollZillerwig 11:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Fine, but Im ok but I have some cuts and bruises. Man for the job 16:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Just kicked me but he said it was a accident. He said he quit Toontown and now he's gonna stop being bad to me. Man for the job 16:15, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I know but ill be fine. (hopefully) Man for the job 16:19, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Okay go to toontown central, the district you said and Ill meet you there!! YAY I'm gonna get on now! I'll be in the district Boingybro as you said..! Meet you there! ok get on NOW! HURRY GET ON TOONTOWN! HURRY --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:08, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Im getting on! ok IM GETTING ON RIGHT NOW HURRY GET ON! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw you! Hey, I had met you today, as you know..... Well, I'm glad were're friends on toontown now! Im going to put you in my best friends list! ( : --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 23:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Great! Great! I won't be on, mum says to take a break from Toontown. Man for the job 16:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I might be on tomorrow. freckleslams not coming back hes not going to come back ever STOP EDITING IT URSELF! STOP EDITING IT URSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what i mean i mean that after i edit it you keep editing it + YAY!!! IM JELLYROLL DO THE JELLY ROLL DANCE - DANCE - Sorry! Sorry I blocked him insted. Man for the job 19:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I know. Yeah thanks! I like cropped the portrait from a portrait inside the "Rescued Toon Building" and made a photo of my main toon, Yippie! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Uh.... Ill ask my mum,shes been saying I spend too long on Toontown. Man for the job 09:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) get on! Can you get on toontown right now? I'm on so.. if your not busy... --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Please relpy back Yay! okay Ill be on!!!!!!! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 15:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Whoa... So... Somebody finally made a TT Fanon Wiki, Nice... Always wanted one, Anyway... How'd you get inspiration for it? Eagle Invader 11:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I meet you Meet me in Boingy Bay 11:00 pm PST (game time, shown on party clock) my name is Ethan, a LIGHT BLUE MOUSE! [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 09:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, not me! Nope, that toon is not me and I didn't know about him. I did not friend any toons so, sorry. Cheese0 23:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Bye :( Im really sad your leaving, will you be able to come on when you get the cable thing, I will miss you alot. :( Man for the job 16:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Question I'm Sir Skids Nickelton. A Question For You, Could I Please Become Part Of The Super Toons Group? A Bunch Of People, 3/4 Or Maybe All Of Which Would Be Kids, Are Trying To Save Toontown. Hopefully, After There's An Answer, There'll Be One More Member Of Super Toons. ~~The One And Only (Unless Someone Made A Copy) Sir Skids Nickelton~~ Um I got to do homework, but I might be on in like ten min. Man for the job 17:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep it works! But I couldn't find the "Toontown Folder" in my computer, so I had to download a screan saver camera program.KingdomDemyx 18:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC)KingdomDemyx - Toontown Wiki P.S. When can I become an Admin? OK Well, on your blog, it says u have been kicked out, but I wont allow it. You will just have to keep out of his way. I am not getting involved but did you do it as a joke, if so then I understand. Your still in Super Toons. Man for the job 11:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I cant come on, without you, I will break down, tell Sugar im sorry, but if you leave then I will hardly see you. Man for the job 11:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) No, you will be my firned, and we can still do stuff. RIGHT I HAVE MADE A DESICION! I will rejoin super toons but I have to start at rank one. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks but you dont have to start at rank one. OK, I wont tell Tomasa. If he asks me I will say we are still friends because its not anything to do with me. Man for the job 11:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) OK i'll be a captain if you want me to, you can tell tomasa if you want to, and you can tell him you cant kick me out without permission if you want. Thanks Jelly. I also cant come on because mum and dad says Toontown will give me a headache. And I might tell Tomasa. Man for the job 11:15, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Ill be on toontown and the wiki to chat, tho! JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ik someone Is that Joe Joe, a green bunny with a Storm Sellbot shirt, not a member!? I Know him!!! We went to Storm Sellbot VPs together! meet me up tomorrow at 11:00 - 11:50 in Toontown PST time!!! (Game time) [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 13:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) its ok its ok, you can stay with Super Toons. Why did you get kicked out anyway? Isn't Bonkers the captain of the clan? --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) omg my vote does count that idiot shouldnt be an admin and flippers will never come on to promote gamerperson! Cool! Cool, good luck! Man for the job 16:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Are you going to be editing right now? Oh, and look at the fanon. I did a few things. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 16:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am already on the fanon, Ill edit here in a bit. Man for the job 16:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) k About Toontown About your Toontown 2011 page, there is already a page like that, its called: History of Toontown 2011 Ok? Im not mad or anything. Man for the job 17:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, should I delete your page? Man for the job 17:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ya plz. Could you go on Toontown now? I have important news. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 17:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) On? R u on yet? Man for the job 11:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) yes i am right next to you. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:28, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What do we do now after that happened? Man for the job 11:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Idk - im going on jelly. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Also I saw ben so thats also why i am going on JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 11:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool Cool, - sigh - I am not good with them, so I leave mine. Man for the job 17:18, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I could, thanks. Man for the job 17:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) However, I know how to change my sig, but I don't know how to make it like that so never mind. Man for the job 17:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Now you do! Read the message! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? 17:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Yea, but when I paste it, it just says: User Talk:Man_for_the_job Man for the job 17:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh. OK never mind. JELLY Jellyroll is back! He is asking me to join him! Im saying no! I am the Man for the job! 18:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) He is saying that I must quit TT or u and sugar get del. I am the Man for the job! 18:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) He now wants u online, infact he is trying to split me and sugar up. I am the Man for the job! 19:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ill try to log non. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 19:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Are you ok!? Whats happening! I Cant get back on! I am the Man for the job! 19:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Jelly Jelly, how is it going? I can't get back onto Toontown, I keep getting Dissconnected. I am the Man for the job! 19:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Done! Well, my loyal minion, your work is done! I only needed you to take control of Super Toons, and thanks to Sugar, I have that power! I have a picture of her saying yes! I never trusted you! I knew you were going to fake it! HA! Here is the link! http://img262.imageshack.us/i/controlj.jpg/ Jellyroll, the master! Oi! Jelly the cat! They were just following along! I've known bout this you know! I am the Man for the job! 20:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) THAT IS NOT A REAL PHOTO! YOU EDITED IT! YOU CAN ACTUALLY SEE! HAHA ANYWAY BONKERS IS STILL LEADER - YA CANNA DO ANYTHING BOUT IT! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 16:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Mr Wig, I am making my own clan to take over Super Toons. Jellyroll the cat 15:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Oh hi! Man for the job 07:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I g2g now. Man for the job 08:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, im going out but ill be back later. Man for the job 16:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Trololololol Not being a Computer troll of some sort, but your signature is irritatingly long, could you just please shorten it. Yeah Well yeah that does happen, page not found happens alot. Man for the job 20:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks! Yeah, The Quotes Are Cool. (No Modesty Here) ~~Sir Skids Nickelton~~ Ok thanks! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 20:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Im not allowed Im not allowed, I have to get in bed because I have a Doctors appointment tomorrow. Man for the job 21:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Meet Would you like to meet me? I have something to tell you. Jellyroll the cat 21:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Very well, by the way, I saw your little video of your Toon News. Jellyroll the cat 21:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) No Browser, and Yes Pictures Sadly, the Browser is still not fixed... The upside is that I've been able to work on the Wiki with what I know. :) Wiki Task Yes, you may do so. I've listen every Toons and location in the Blog. Easy work, instead of clicking on each link! I suggest you start at Alto Avenue. 4 Toons can be found there. :) You can thank the Users for knowing the locations! Thank you very much for helping. :D I am Pacific Time, so therefore, I must go to sleep. :/ It's like 12 midnight here... Nights Contact Me! Wiki Tasks Manager 08:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I know you can do the job correctly! You're a great user! *Thumbs Up* Nights Contact Me! Wiki Tasks Manager 08:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Now We shall meet now. Zany Acres. TTC Jellyroll the cat 08:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) OK Ok, how did the meeting with Jellyroll go? Man for the job 09:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'd like that. Man for the job 09:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Uh oh On Jelly's acc? Man for the job 09:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, anyway Ill be right back, Im gonna edit on the fanon wiki in a mo. Man for the job 09:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Really? Ooo, your turning to the darkside, Bonkers wouldn't like that, would he? Jellyroll the cat 11:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Well It went very well thanks. Man for the job 16:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Aww Aww poor you! Get well soon! I wondered why you had been on for a while, and yes I have seen his edits. Man for the job 16:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Good Good for you, it was in TTC of course. Anyway Ill come on later because I have to do homework. Man for the job 16:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) OK The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 16:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure! What toon do you want to meet and where? sure OK. What toon of mine do you want to meet? and where? KingdomDemyx 18:05, January 31, 2011 (UTC)KingdomDemyx Sig Color I put color in my signature by putting TEXT. Replace COLOR with the color you want and replace TEXT with what you want to say. Hope this helped. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 22:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok gona try it. The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 15:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Is it Man for the job? Is it Pokechimp? No, it's JELLY! 16:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Is it Man for the job? Is it Pokechimp? No, it's JELLY! 16:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :O! You mum cant be bothered to do what? Get you member? TT to you is boring? :o Man for the job 17:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) She cant be bothered to egt me member, she promised it today, and since she did not do it, I don't want to play toontown anymore. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 17:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Jelly, I can't............... explain how I feel, but its your choice. If you don't want to play anymore, then I am not going to argue. Thanks for being a good friend, I will miss you........ :( Man for the job 17:25, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I say I dont want to play it, words dont stop me from playing it tho..... Its just I cant do anything fun like Cog HQ's without member. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 17:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I know, its just it wont be the same if you know what I mean, will you still edit here? And will you still make fanfictions on the other wiki? Man for the job 17:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Probably. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 17:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) OK, porbably gona log off and plot evil stuff now. Bye. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 17:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok bye......... - sits on spinning chair alone - Man for the job 17:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah I am ill, I got a bad headache and my back is killing me! But luckily I can come on wikia! :D Man for the job 11:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Ill change my blog because it says that u stopped playing so ill update it. Man for the job 11:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) K. Man for the job 11:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) what district LOOK!!! Look at this! http://www.youtube.com/user/Jellyrollrocks UH OH Man for the job 18:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I saw what you asked Cheese0 and the answer is no he is only an admin. Only bureacrats can make ppl admins. If you want to be an admin I would do what I did. Make a blog asking if everyone agrees with your adminship and if everyone agrees then request wikia for adminship. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 23:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) You too! KingdomDemyx 17:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC)KingdomDemyx Yeah No I dont use it lol. Man for the job 17:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I saw :) I saw what you guys did! That's one step closer to completing the task! Keep up the good work! Nights Contact Me! 22:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I might come on later, I feel really down........ Man for the job 17:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) A question. You have had a YouTube channel since November 30th 2010 and you havent uploaded a single video on it. Why? OK OK, I get it now. Why? Why would you like to delete the Gag shops page?I mean it was pretty good and...umm well uh...just tell me what will you want to delete it?was it the name or that it already is made?Please say something! pajarete1234 Woo Hoo! Yay, I just finished ma latest fanfic! Man for the job 16:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I heard... I heard you got into a fight with Zippy. Man For the job should probably ban him from the sight. I also heard your going to meet with him. Be careful. He can delete your toon in a snap. You should probably go on a backup account or something. I heard I heard something happened between you & sugar, what happened? Man for the job 09:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) GRRRRRRR! You've hacked my tube acc haven't you?! I cannot log in!You've changed the pass! Jellyroll the cat 11:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) HA I'VE GOT IT BACK! Jellyroll the cat 11:46, February 13, 2011 (UTC) game,..................................... register for www.en.transformice.com then when u registered type in the chat thing /room idk Archive Make a new page called User talk:JellyrollZillerwig/Archive 1 then take everything from your current talk page and paste it to the new page. Than your current talk page should be empty and everything from the old one is on the new page. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 21:54, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks For Joining Epic Wiki!! ~~Sir Skids Nickelton~~ because Because I might close my wiki, and I got man for the job's rights as well gone. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 20:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh its because its because uh well, I deciced I won't close it! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Joking I was just joking about you being removed from admin on the tt fanon wiki, so I made you a admin. So please get on my wiki? Oh nevermind, I'll close it if you dont want to get on my wiki anymore. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 20:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) make as many toontown videos as you want and send them to me. No garentee i will use all of them. I might pick one out that i WILL use. KingdomDemyx 16:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Demyx That guys toon has 109 laff, my toon has 110 laff. Yeah it was a joke about that stuff. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Its ok if you don't want to join my wiki anymore, I know its very stupid wiki I have, Well goodbye.I guess I'll never see you on it again, Bye. And a reminder I already put your rights back as admin. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 13:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ha Ha! A few days ago. I left a comment on Jellyroll's page, I went back to it and saw your reply. I kind of laughed. Oh, and P.S. Do you have a YouTube account? Because I may get one soon and start posting videos. Friend Meh On TT Go To Boingyboro District TTC To Friend My Newest Toon! Sea Green Dog 16 Laff Tall Legs Tall Body Elongated Nose Without Lump Head Sir Skids Nickelton, Creator Of Epic Wiki Can't Sadly, I can't. The whole point for the Hard Drive is to update my Toontown Browser. I don't have enough space to update it yet. The computer I'm on can't cooperate with Toontown at all. (Yes, I have 2 computers). Bermuda Contact Me! 08:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll blog about it when I get my Hard Drive. :P Bermuda Contact Me! 08:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I would if I could delete some. It's just that, when my computer got fixed, they had to remove my old Hard Drive. I only have a few programs. This computer I'm using can't play Toontown. All I get is an error. Bermuda Contact Me! Edits! 08:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. >.< I want to see the Field Offices!!! Gaahh! D: I can't stand isolation! D: D: D:!!! Bermuda Contact Me! 08:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't. :P It's pretty quiet where I live. Err... all this torture makes me want to run outside in the cold. D: I might get the Hard Drive soon though. Bermuda Contact Me! 08:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) elo Lillyontoontown 18:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC)lillyontoontown